


"Can you whistle?"

by Darlingstaarry



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Post-Wizards, although there arent a lot of spoilers, just a quick soft jlaire ficlet for serotonin, so ill be the one to give 'em one, so you could read this w/o watching wizards, these kids deserve a b r e a k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darlingstaarry/pseuds/Darlingstaarry
Summary: “Hey Claire?” he asked, a smile still on his lips.“Hmm?” the girl in question turned back to start putting away their picnic, it was getting dark and they had promised Barbara they’d be back for dinner. After everything that had happened, they at least owed it to her to keep that promise.“Can you whistle?”
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr. & Claire Nuñez, Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Kudos: 33





	"Can you whistle?"

Jim smiled, truly smiled, for the first time in what felt like months. Basked by the light of the sunset, which he could now be under again, he looked ethereal. Claire looked back at him in awe before smiling softly back at him.

“Hey Claire?” he asked, a smile still on his lips.

“Hmm?” the girl in question turned back to start putting away their picnic, it was getting dark and they had promised Barbara they’d be back for dinner. After everything that had happened, they at least owed it to her to keep that promise.

“Can you whistle?” The question was simple and innocent enough, but Jim’s sly smile tipped Claire off that there was something else at play.

“Of course I can whistle? Who can’t?” she retorted as she picked up a box of food to put away.

“Mmmm I don’t believe you, prove it.”

“What?? Why??”

“Just do it c’monn please??” he clasped his hands together intertwined his fingers while giving his best puppy dog eyes and goddammit  _ he was so cute _ .

“Alright alright fine,” she lifted her hands up in surrender and puckered her lips about to whistle, but just as she did she saw Jim moving toward her and soft lips pressed against her before he pulled away a smug look on his face.

Claire looked at him in shock before she realized what had happened “what was  _ that _ ?” she asked with a giggle.

“A kiss? What, I can’t kiss my girlfriend??” He asked, smiling.

“Who taught you that trick? Toby?” She wore a matching smile to his now.

“No one! I’m offended you’d think otherwise,” he turned away in mock-offense to illustrate his point.

“C’mon who was it?” She asked laughing.

“Douxie,” he looked down, resigned.

“Douxie?? Really?”

“Yeah, said he tried it out on Zoe? Who I think is the pink haired witch right?” Jim only knew her from Claire talking about her magic studies. He’d only met her once, outside that he didn’t really know her.

“Ohhh yeah, didn’t peg Douxie as the charming type though,” she laughed as she handed Jim the picnic basket and intertwined her hand with his. 

**Author's Note:**

> saw this post on twitter abt this happening to someone and immediately went. this. but jlaire. and here we are!!


End file.
